


Бойся своих желаний Или Дерек, может, ты сам?..

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Может, я тогда и выебу себя сам, Стайлз?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бойся своих желаний Или Дерек, может, ты сам?..

\- Дерек, я хочу попробовать сверху… – Однажды встретило альфу утро пятницы.

Сие конструктивное предложение, хотя скорее все же просьбу, нарочито будничным тоном внесла его умильно кутающаяся в простыню заспанная детка. Всего несколько часов назад хорошенько и со вкусом оттраханная, поэтому было совершенно не понятно, с какого … бы ей чего-то не хватало?  
Впрочем… 

\- В чем проблема? – Невозмутимо выгнул брови Хейл, чуть насмешливо глядючи на крепко зажмурившегося и как можно компактнее съежившегося в ожидании ответа, видимо, в виде подзатыльника или грозного рыка, а то и незабвенного протирания им ближайшей стены, Стайлза.

«Сказал и сам себя испугался…» – Хмыкнул про себя Дерек, с интересом наблюдая за стремительной сменой эмоций на привычно подвижном лице, основной из которых стал откровенный шок.

\- Т-ты… Ты не против? – С трудом переварив полученную информацию и переведя ее во вполне положительный взгляд на предложенную рокировку, выдохнул Стилински.  
\- Не вижу причин быть таковым. Вечером я весь твой. – Просто ответил оборотень.

Поцеловал возлюбленного в нос и, как ни в чем не бывало, покинул спальню в стремлении как можно скорее обзавестись чашечкой любимого свежемолотого кофе. Если повезет, то даже с молоком, хотя это вряд ли, ибо завалившаяся вчера в полном составе стая обычно опустошала холодильник почище какой-нибудь там «Катрины». Оставив совершенно ошарашенного таким поворотом Стайлза с широко распахнутым ртом и глазами в пол-лица, пытающегося свыкнуться с мыслью, что уже через какие-то полдня получит то, о чем и мечтать-то было трудно…

Для Дерека же вопрос со сменой позиций в постели ребром никогда не стоял, тем более со Стайлзом. То есть не то чтобы он прежде хоть кому-нибудь позволил добраться до своих тылов, – морально поимевшая его во всех позах Кейт не в счет! – просто… это же Стайлз.  
Его любимая детка. Его Пара.  
Хочет? Пожалуйста. Почему бы и не подставиться разок?..

Вот так, не до конца представляя себе последствия столь легкомысленно-поспешного или поспешно-легкомысленного, кому как, решения, Дерек и оказался с широко разведенными ногами, откровенно паникующим меж них подростком с флаконом лубриканта в трясущихся крупной дрожью руках и категорически отказывающимся вставать членом.

Ну, то есть до этого всего он встал и еще как, да только стоило Хейлу чуть ослабить контроль над ситуацией, предоставив любимому мальчишке все полномочия ведущего, как градус страсти стремительно пошел на убыль, и не у него одного. А как дело дошло до подготовки того самого стратегически важного места… на Стайлза вообще ступор напал такой, что тот стал похож на безнадежно подвисший компьютер времен становления «Майкрософт», то есть чуть ли не навсегда, если без перезагрузки… Дереку и так было не слишком уютно лежать в непривычной, слишком открытой, донельзя уязвимой позе, а тут еще заминка эта…

\- Стайлз? – Осторожно, боясь спугнуть, точно кролика, позвал он любимого.  
\- А? – Зачарованно уставившись на свои что есть силы стискивающие бутылочку пальцы, отозвался Стилински.  
\- Расслабься… – Мученически возвел глаза горе Хейл.  
\- Ты тоже. – На чистых инстинктах потребовал все еще зависший Стайлз.  
\- Я расслаблен, это ты зажался. Как будто это тебя тут разложили.  
\- Это сложно, знаешь?..  
\- Что именно? – Вновь характерно выгнул брови Дерек.

Ему уже немного смешно стало от всей ситуации в целом и этого диалога в частности.

\- Ну, пальцы… засунуть… тебе… О Боже, Дерек, может, ты сам? – Чуть не заплакал парень.  
\- Ты серьезно? Может, я тогда и выебу себя сам, Стайлз? – Рыкнул тот, по-видимому, Хейлу вконец осточертел этот балаган, и скомандовал: – Дай сюда руку!

Стилински шумно сглотнул, тяжко выдохнул и послушно протянул ему свою ладонь. В конце концов, чему-чему, а доверию в их отношениях он научился в первую очередь.

Дерек примерился и широко, со смаком облизнул каждый аккуратный тонкий палец, что не было в новинку, волк его всегда любил сие действие:  
\- Вот так, сначала одним, – довольно констатировал он, выпустив уже намного менее значительно дрожащую руку Пары из своей. – И Бога ради, не спеши.  
\- Я сейчас помру. Ты точно вырвешь мне горло. Мамочки… – Стайлз зажмурился бы, если б мог.

Первый палец проник легко и сразу на две фаланги, Дерек слегка поморщился от непривычного ощущения.

\- Прости-и-и… – Испуганно-расстроенно выдохнул парень и, чуть поднажав, принялся нерешительно оглаживать тугие горячие стенки.  
\- Хорошо, теперь второй…

Осмелев, Стайлз добавил второй, чуть погодя третий и на пробу покрутил ими, едва разводя в стороны, и, видимо, сразу задел то, что нужно.

\- Ох. – Дерека откровенно повело, ощущение было такое, будто через все его тело пропустили нешуточный разряд тока.

«Очень похоже, но с Кейт тогда никакого удовольствия не подразумевалось…» – Горько усмехнулся оборотень и, властно притянув Стайлза к себе, благодарно поцеловал.

\- Тебе… тебе нравится? – Окончательно расслабившись, выдохнул тот ему в губы, после того, как Хейл с сожалением освободил столь мягкий, податливый рот от своего языка.  
\- Бывало и лучше. – Хмыкнул дразняще Дерек.

Грациозно выгнулся на постели, точно огромный дикий кот, даром что волк, намеренно глубже насадившись на ласкающие его изнутри нежные пальцы, и мягко приглашающе улыбнулся.

\- Ах та-а-ак! Ну держись! – Не остался в долгу Стайлз и наконец обратил внимание на его заметно воспрянувший духом просто охуительный, уж он-то знал наверняка, член. – Пришло время вытряхнуть из тебя все твое высокомерие, волчара!..  
***  
Оргазм накрыл их обоих бурной, какой-то иссушающей волной, полностью сжегшей все постороннее, кроме растекшегося по каждой клеточке удовольствия, в хаосе рождающихся перед внутренним взором звезд.

Дерек пришел в себя значительно раньше бессильно свалившегося на него под конец Стайлза. Выскользнув из-под своего всегда такого обезоруживающе храброго мальчишки, он довольно фыркнул, не ощутив абсолютно никакого дискомфорта и перевернув его на бок, лег позади, осторожно обняв обеими руками.

\- Мне страшно понравилось. – Шепнул Хейл куда-то в тонкую гибкую шею и поцеловал все еще немного сумасшедше бьющуюся на ней жилку. – Можем повторить как-нибудь.  
\- М-м-м, – хрипло отозвался на это подросток, – Дерек, я тут подумал – это было, конечно, офигительно крышесносно, просто «Ва-а-ау» и еще куча подобных терминов, но…  
\- Но? – Ничуть не насторожился альфа, точно зная, что сейчас выдаст его откровенно измаявшаяся за последний час взбалмошная половинка.  
\- Но мне больше нравится, когда всю работу по доведению нас обоих до полубессознательного состояния делаешь ты. Это слишком тяжело для Стайлза, вот. – Слегка капризно пробормотал тот, уткнувшись смущенно алеющим лицом в подушку.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, – гортанно рассмеялся в ответ Дерек и, легко куснув своего любимого за округлое плечо с россыпью совершенно очаровательных родинок, добавил: – моя маленькая эгоистичная детка.


End file.
